FFVIILost In A World Unknow
by emo-nekogirl94
Summary: This is a FFVII fan fic in Tifa's POV. Its mostly going to be about them finding out the truth to about the promise land. Im sorry but i have wild imaginations so this might go on for a while : feel free to let me know what u think.
1. I Need To Know

Chapter 1 - I Need To Know

You can't breath and slowly you can feel your soul being suck away by something unspeakable. Suddenly I felt myself falling into a dark abyss there was nothing to hold on to and there was no light so show the way. I could feel my heart racing and then I heard a faint noise in the distance, it sounded like someone I know but I couldn't pull myself together

"Tifa wake up…We came this far and I'm not going to lose you now pleas wake up"…

After a while I was finally able to wake up from that nightmare to see Cloud hovering over me. He looked horrified like something bad had happed I couldn't blame him if he was knocked out cold I would just brake down.

"Tifa I'm so glad your awake" Cloud said hugging me tight "I thought I lost you for good this time, I promise I'm never going to put you in danger again.

I look over Clouds shoulder and I saw Red XIII, Yufi, Vincent, Barret, and Cid they where all relive to see that I was okay.

"Cloud this was all my fault I should of never gone alone if only I had told someone about it before then I wouldn't be like this… I knew it was a bad Idea but I needed to know the truth about what happened that day we killed Sephiroth. It's just I keep having nightmares about that day" I said holding on to Cloud as tights as I could while crying.

"It's okay Tifa we all want to know what happened that day trust me your not the only one that's having these night mares" said Cloud.

"Yeah Tifa is happing to all of us" Yuffie said with a faint voice.

I finally let go of Cloud and we both stood up and looked at everyone and suddenly the ground stared to shake.

"what the hell is going on" asked Cid

"I'm not sure but it seems like there was a disturbance in the whole building like someone set something off on one of the lower levels." said Barret.

"So in other words this building is going to blow up" exclaimed Yuffie

"Looks like we only got ten minutes to get out of here" Vincent added.

We all managed to get out without running into any thing well so we though just as soon as we got out of the building Reno was waiting outside for us.

"well look who we have here" he said

"we don't want to fight you we have better thing we should be doing right now" Cloud shouted

"Yea we don't have anytime to waist the building is going to blow" said Yuffie

"I can see that besides I'm the one that planted the bomb. I wanted to get rid of all the evidence that Jenova ever existed." Reno replied

"So your telling me everything we wanted to know was in the building all along" said Red XIII

"yes. And you all where too stupid to realize that" laughed Reno

"DAMN IT!" shouted Cloud pulling out his sword "we will never forgive you for this"

"No need to get hasty.. I though you didn't want to pick a fight with me" Reno said surprisingly

I was scared I wasn't so sure if I should stop cloud right then and there. Fighting wasn't going to solve anything and running away wasn't going to get us anywhere anyways. Everything we need to know was with in arms reach and we couldn't get to it on time, the truth about Jenova, Sephiroth, and the Promised Land. All of a sudden I head a faint voice in the distance…

"Tifa do what you think is right"…

It was Aerith's voice and I was brought back to reality I knew I had to stop this.

"DON'T DO IT CLOUD!" I yelled

He stopped and looked at me. I knew their was anger in his eyes and suddenly he was finally calm and gentle.

"we have to go there's no time to fight" I said with tears running down my face.

As Reno walked away into the darkness his laughter faded and I could still fell his presents. Everything was going to be okay… or so we though.


	2. The Promise

A/N - I hope this flows grate with the 1st chapter J enjoy!

**Chapter 2 - The Promise **

I woke up in a soft comfy bed and saw Cloud looking at me. I saw fear in his eyes I knew what was wrong I just didn't want to say anything about it or at lest not now..

"Good morning Tifa." He said with a faint smile.

"Cloud I had a dream…about I think she trying to tell me something. The same thing happened last night when you where about to fight with Reno I heard her voice it gave me the strength to stop you."

He just looked me in confusion so I stared back at him hoping that he would say something to brake the silence…but nothing, so I decided to get up out of bed and he keep looking off in to the distance. I wasn't sure if should say something or not only because he I knew his feeling for her even though I didn't know why.

"Cloud im going to the store I will be back later and please don't think about it so much its bad enough I worried about you when where not together"

As I left the room he was still just sitting their not saying "be careful" or anything like that like he use to. As I got down stairs I saw Barret with the others they didn't seem to worried about what happened. So I asked Barret to come here.

"Can you look over Cloud for me, he seems really upset and I don't want him to do anything rash"

"Alright"

Knowing Barret he would probably start a fight if Cloud tried to do anything, but I trusted him more then the others so it was okay. As I walked out the door I waved to everyone and told them I would be back later. I was outside and everything seemed so calm in Niblhem I didn't even bother to go to the store I had to think I needed to know why… So I walked to the old well so I could settle and think about everything that's going go.

"Tifa…" said a faint voice in the distance

"I want to join SOLDIER. I'm going to be the best there is just like Sephrioth…"

"Sephrioth…The Great Sephrioth?"

These words echoed in my head…so I closed my eyes tried to remember more…I wanted to remember the promise…

"Lets make a promise. Um…if you get really famous and im ever in a bind…you'll come save me, alright?"

"What?"

"If im ever in trouble my hero will come rescue me. I want to experience that at lest once"

"What?"

"Come on! Promise me!"

"Alright…I promise."

Tears stared to flow down my face as I remembered the one thing was getting me by in life. I loved Cloud more then ever I needed him more then anything but I cant always be by his side during battle. Crying in agony wishing that Cloud would be okay and just forget about everything that had happened, but I couldn't just tell him to give up looking for the promise land when I know damn right that I want to find it too. Aerith gave us hope in finding it and now that she dead it's things have been complicated. What dose Cloud feel for Aerith anyways…I guess I will never know unless I ask him but I don't think I want to get into something like that.

"I knew I would find you here" said a familiar voice

I looked and saw Cloud standing behind me.

"Cloud..."

He hugged me and I started to cry again. I couldn't let him see me like this I could tell he knew something was wrong.

"It's okay Tifa im here and I need to explain…"


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3 - The Truth

Cloud and I sat down he put his arm around me and we looked up into the sky. Today's the day he is going to tell me the truth about everything.

"Tifa.. Back when I was in SOLDIER I meet a guy and his name was Zack we worked together for a while…well just until he died. It turns out he was dating Aerith at the time. I didn't know that till later on when she told me herself. Well anyways this sword Zack gave it to me and from there on out I have been able to feel what Zack felt for Aerith."

"I see."

"well now you know why I did what I did when she died.. It wasn't me it was Zack."

"so because of the sword you and Zack where connected in a way?"

"yes it would seem so even though I still don't understand myself."

We sat there a while longer just gazing up in to the starts everything with cloud felt right but something was still out of place. I was finally able to brake the silence

"What about Sephrioth?"

"What is there to know?… He is son of Jenova."

"And who is Jenova anyways?"

"Jenova is an alien life form that can take memories and the form of living things."

I didn't know what to say I was shocked on how he knew all this and keep it secret for such a long time. All that was going though my mind right now was how we where going to tell the others with out them freaking out or getting to up set about all this. I wasn't so sure I should asked about the promise lands so I just kept quite and let Cloud talk.

"Jenova originally crashed into the Planet and began infecting the residing Ancients until they almost died out. Scientific experiments were done with Jenova's cells…it was Shinra plan was to use Jenova's cell and mako energy to make stronger soldiers"

"and how did that work out for them."

"a lot of the soldiers died from it because they where not strong enough and couldn't handle it."

It was starting to get darker and colder outside so Cloud and I stared to walk back to the house.

"That monster Jenova is responsible for Geostigma…something I could of died from"

"what do mean Cloud"

"well like I said earlier Shinra wanted stronger soldiers so everyone that came in contact with her cells got Geostigma that's how a lot of the soldiers died, Zack and I where both infected but we lived though it."

"well im glade your still alive"

He gave out a faint laugh and looked at me.

"Tifa promise me that no matter what happens you and I will stick together till the end and I will promise to protect you from anyone and everything"

He gave me a soft tender kiss and we walked into the house to find everyone a sleep well mostly everyone Vincent was still up.

"What took so long?" he said sounding like we where gone forever

"We just needed sometime to think" said Cloud

"Well I had went out for some fresh air and cloud found me by the old well" I said shyly

"Well as long as you two are okay everyone can stop worrying" Vincent said softly

"Everything is okay now so we can head out tomorrow" said Cloud

"I should get some sleep then" I said walking up the stairs

"We all should" Cloud added

"Good night Tifa and good night Cloud" whispered Vincent

Cloud and I walked up to our room and feel asleep in each other arms. Even though I know Cloud has my back I still wasn't sure if everything really was going to be okay I still wanted to know about the Promise Land and what was so special about it why do we even have to find it? All these questions filled my mind and made it hard to sleep but I managed to do it anyways…


	4. Sneeking in

**A/N - I know its been a long ass time but hey what can i say i kinda forgot all about this and it didnt help that my pc was down also.. well anyways i got my motivation back and my pc so here we go with another chapter im sorry for any grammer errors or spelling im using wordpad which isn't the best thing for me to use. Enjoy (:**

Chapter 4 - Sneaking In

The Next day Tifa and Cloud woke up to the smell of pancakes and eggs. Yuffie and Cid were in the kitchen making a mess like always. Everytime we had the chance we would get together like this and eat like a real family.

"Come on you guys its going to get cold before you sit down if you just stand there looking pretty!" Yuffie said cheerfuly.

Cloud laughed and grabbed my hand as we sat at the bar. Barret sat a plate down infront of me and cloud. The food was good, actully it was the best tasting food i've had in a while.

"Alright so todays plan is to find the Promise Lands right?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes but its not like we can just walk up to someone and ask if they know." Cloud replyed.

"So then what do we do?" Asked Vincent.

"Sneak into SOLDER again?" Barret suggested.

"It might be too risky but they have data on there computers that would be alot more helpful then sitting around doing nothing like were doing now." Said Cloud

"It would be better if only a few of us sneak in. The place is full of truks after what happend last time." Red XIII said.

"I agree." Cloud replyed.

"So then who's all going?" Asked Vincent

The room got quite and I looked at Cloud knowing that what he's doing is only for the best and if I go with him I feel like I would only get in the way. "I'll stay." Tifa said regretfully.

"But Tifa..." Cloud said with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"It's fine Cloud I'll wait outside for you while you get what you need."

"well.. okay." Cloud finally agreed to let Tifa work on the side then join in on the action, besides he didn't want to see her get hurt.

When we arrived in SOLDER terratory Cloud, Vincent, and Yuffie got out to sneak into the tall buliding. I told them that I would find a hiding place and wait I just hope everything goes as planned.

Yuffie is suppose to distract any of the SOLDERS who might be around while Vincent gets Cloud into the computer room and gaurd the door outside. Once Cloud is in the room he will hack into the computer, Cid will tell him how with a micro device he hooked up. If this all goes the way we pland it then we have a better chance at finding the Promise Lands.

An hour goes by and a call finally comes in.

"Okay, Im inside the computer room, so how do I hack this thing." Cloud said in a whisper.

This was it, the moment we have been waiting for and if this works we are going to be one step closer to finding the Promise Lands. As I was sitting there in the shadows waiting for Cid to crack the code on the computers I heard a voice in the distance it sound like her again.

"Cloud pay attion to everything I tell you." Cid said in a serious voice.

I lost all train of thought and listend to what Cid was saying to Cloud. I wasn't sure why but I just had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. It was qutie.

"Cloud whats wrong." Cid said.

Nothing... so Cid tryed at a differnt frequency still nothing... but then in the distance I heard a scream. I wasn't sure who's it was but it sounded close.

"Cid... what... I can't... anything." the radio was breaking up.

"Cloud, can you hear me?"

"Someone...here." we still couldn't fully make out what he was trying to say.

"Cloud come in can you hear me?" Cid said with a little bit of panic in his voice.

I wouldn't speak. It felt like I was stunned or paralized. My mind drifted and I suddenly feel into a deep sleep. I felt someone hovering over me, and soon I started to wake up.

"hello?" I called out but for some reason I wasn't in the same place as I was before. this place was dark and cold. "hello" I called out again but nothing. This must be a dream then. I got up and walked around thinking there would be some kind of ending to this but it seemed like the darkness went on forever. I thought i should try again. "Hello?"

"Tifa... is that you?" said a familiar voice in the distance.

"who's there! show yourself!"

"I am an old friend." said the voice. " I would show myself but that I can not do for it is impossable due to the fact that this is your dream."

I thought about it for a while and I came to realize that it was her again. "I need to ask you something."

"I see you figured it out, so what is your question my friend."

It took me a while but I finally came out and said it "W-why is it that everytime something bad is going to happen I hear your voice, its almost like your spirt is still with us, and I feel like your hiding something from us" I was scared and I could feel the tears fall.

"Tifa, I know this might seem confusing but ever since I died the metira that I fused my soul in is now yours am I right."

"yeah but..."

"well its like a part of me is with you just like Zack and Cloud are connected with the sword Cloud uses."

"I want to ask you more questions."

"Tifa I'm sorry but I can't say anymore then I already did I must go and it's time for you to wake up trust me you will know what to do."

I finally came to and everyone was over me well everyone but Cloud. I was kind of worried but I didn't know what to say and suddenly.

"Is Tifa okay?" said cloud.

"Yes everything is fine we can continue on our mission." Cid replyed.

"How long was I out for."

"Maybe about thirty minutes or so." Cid calmly said. " Are you going to be okay from here on out?"

"Yeah I got this." I wasn't hundred percent sure what happend or why I even blacked out but knowing what to do now I was some how able to help more with the mission.

"Were in the computer room so what do we do from here?" cloud said.

"Okay the code has been broken so you should be able to hack into it now."

"Rodger that." replyed Cloud.

"Guys how much longer i'm not sure how long I can hold them off..." Yuffie said.

Yuffie was getting tired and I knew that Cloud wasn't going to be happy with what I am about to do but I had to do something "Yuffie sit tight I'm coming to help." i looked back at Cid don't tell cloud, i would much rather not have him worrie about me, not now..."

"y-you sure Tiffa" replyed Cid.

I nodded as i made my way to Yuffie's location. The building was just the way it was before so i knew my way around suddenly i saw something from the corner of my eye. and suddenly i found my self pened up against the wall.

"well well well... look who it is, we met again" Loz said in a low voice

I couldnt break free " what are you doing here" Said Tiffa with a bit of a breathless voice

"Im here for mother why else would i be here"

I strugled to get him off of me but i couldnt do it... i could feel myself slip away but suddenly

BAMB! Loz went flying accross the room.

"Tiffa what the hell! Didnt cloud tell you to stay at the door with the others" Vincent said with rage in his voice.

"Im sorry but i had to do something i couldnt sit back and watch anymore i dont want to feel like i can't do anything. I just as much help as everyone else is" I was angre but sad at the same time I could hold back the treas. "I have to be strong" i wisperd as i wiped away the tears from my face. Vincent picked me up and we went to go find Yuffie hopeing that she is okay. "Vincent how did you know i was here"...

"Cloud called in back to the base hopeing he could speak to you but Cid had to tell him so i came looking for you" Vincent replyed

I bit my lower lip, I wasnt sure how i could help but that dream made me realize that its time for me to step up my game again. Back then it wasnt as hard but still im not going to just let Cloud do all the work while i watch. I could hear foot steps behind up so i looked back to see Loz following us.

"VINCENT" I yelled

"I know... we need to fight or try to loss him but im going to leave this up to you Miss i wanna be stronger" Vincent said in such a cool way

I kind of blushed in embaresment, Vincent was cool.. Just like Cloud. "Lets Fight!"


End file.
